parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - UbiSoftFan94.
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends is a Trainz/Thomas and Friends parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Anthony as Edward # 2 (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Archie and Edward) *Texas as Henry # 3 (Both clumsy and wise) *Craig as Gordon # 4 (Both pompous and proud) *Samson as James # 5 (Both vain) *Scott as Percy # 6 (Both small, smart, and both best friends to Archie and Thomas) *General as Toby # 7 (Both wise) *Jinty as Duck # 8 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Sanuye and Amitola as Donald and Douglas # 9 and # 10 (All twins and wise) *Fowler as Oliver # 11 (Both Western) *Yonah as Emily # 12 (Both the main females) *Stirling as Rosie # 13 (Both cute and girlfriends to Scott and Percy) *Frank as Charlie # 14 *City of Truro as Stanley # 15 (Both nice to Archie and Thomas) *Terry and Jones as Bill and Ben # 16 and # 17 *Jacob as Boco # 18 *Jessie as Mavis # 19 (Both kind) * D206 as Devious Diesel # 20 (Both the main villains) *Terrier as Fergus # 21 *Class 08 and Class 09 as Arry # 22 and Bert # 23 *Deltic as Diesel 10 # 24 *Peter and Cabot as Splatter # 25 and Dodge # 26 *Penelope as Flora # 27 *Bowker as Stepney # 28 (Both grateful) *Rocky as Himself *Woolmer as Porter # 29 *Flying Scotsman as Hiro # 30 *Huw as Logan # 31 *Emmet (from The Lego Movie) as Sir Topham Hatt *Daniel as Scruff # 32 *Tom as Stephen # 33 *Mallard as Connor # 34 *Queen as Caitlin # 35 *Casey as Bash # 36 *Yandel as Dash # 37 *William as Ferdinand # 38 *Toad Hall as Winston # 39 *Class 01 and Class 02 as Den and Dart # 40 and 41 *Gareth as Flynn # 42 *Maude as Timothy # 43 *Female Breakdown Crane as Marion # 44 *Green Arrow as Gator # 45 *Rob as Reg # 46 *Britomart as Skarloey # 47 *Gowrie as Rheneas # 48 *Russell as Sir Handel # 49 *Stanhope as Peter Sam # 50 *Moelwyn as Rusty # 51 *Mountaineer as Duncan # 52 *Prince as Duke # 53 *Moel Tryfan as Smudger # 54 *Taliesin as Luke # 55 *Baldwin No. 490 as Victor # 56 *Lilla as Millie # 57 *Caboose as Toad * Hegrid as Hopper *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Bertie *Finley (from Budgie) as Terence the Tractor *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Harold the Helicopter *Lightning MacQueen (from Cars) as Trevor *Frank (from Cars) as Bulgy *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as George *Sally (from Cars) as Caroline *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bulstrode *Big Mikey as Cranky *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Butch *Alan Mack (from Cars) as Jack *Luigi (from Cars) as Alfie *Harv (from Cars) as Byron *Strip (from Cars) as Ned *Lizzie (from Cars) as Isobella *The Chinese Dragon as Itself Episodes *Archie Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Anthony Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Texas and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Archie and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Sanuye and Amitola (George Carlin) *Texas's Special Wood (Ringo Starr) *Archie and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Archie, Scott, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Scott and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Big Mikey Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Stirling's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Archie (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Craig (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Gareth (Michael Brandon) *Archie, Scott, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *General and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Archie and Benny's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Texas! (Ringo Starr) *Texas to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr) *Jinty Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Archie and Britomart's Day Out (Ringo Starr) *Craig and UP Big Boy (Michael Angelis) *Anthony's Exploit (Goerge Carlin) *Scott's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Samson Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for Samson (Ringo Starr) *General's Tightrope (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *D206's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * Moelwyn to the Rescue (George Carlin) * A New Friend for Archie (Ringo Starr) * No Joke for Samson (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Jinty (Ringo Starr) * Archie Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * Samson in a Mess (George Carlin) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) * Archie, John, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Yonah's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) Note: These episodes will be told in the USA by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, and Michael Brandon. * This is filmed in Trainz 2004, Trainz 2006, Trainz 2009, Trainz 2010, and Trainz 2012. * This will be filmed using Fraps.com and Bandicam.com * This programmes will be used Chameleon in Trainz and MSTS too. Sing Along Songs *Archie's Anthem *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Sir Emmet Hatt *Scott's Seaside Trip *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Sanuye's Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be An Engine! *A Really Useful Engine *Trainzland's Song *Trainzland Railway's Song *The Three Caballeros *Saludos Amigos *Casey Jr *Snow Song *Let's Have A Race *A World Around You *One Friendly Family *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Waiting for You *Babar *Little Engines *Ivor the Engine Theme *Running Late *Winter Wonderland Theme *That Was Funny! *Navigation *Through My Eyes *and more Films *Archie and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure Category:UbiSoftFan94